


Our Secret Story

by Spuffy93



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Missing Scene, One Shot Collection, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spuffy93/pseuds/Spuffy93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All that Hiccastrid moment that we didn't see in Dragons. I'll start with Riders of Berk but I want to do even Defenders and Race to the edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Secret Story

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a compilation of Hiccastrid one shots that will follow the adventures of Hiccup and the others Riders. Every one shot will be about Hiccup and Astrid and will be linked to the others before and after, like a normal story. I will just not rewrite the episodes. The story won't have a big plot because it fallow that of the TV Series that already have one.  
> Maybe this is confusing, but give the story a possibility. Let me know if you like it!

She decided to stay behind and help him clean the ex-Arena, now Dragons academy.

Between Snotlout and the twins, at the end of the day, the Arena was a disaster. She hadn't expected any less. Dragons do what dragons do, and what they do best is to broke and burn things. Having the twins or Snotlout as riders didn't help a bit.

The day had been fun in a way. Hiccup's plans were always stupid and crazy, but most of the time they worked. She had been scared about going behind the chief back, but at the same time it had been exciting.

Hiccup hadn't listened to her, but it worked out in the end and she was happy that they could not only keep the dragons, but even keep them free.

She hated to think of Stormfly closed in a cage. She was born free and after all the years they had kept her in the cages of the Arena, she deserve to be free again.

She looked at Hiccup for a second. He was looking at her, and on his face he had that goofy smile of his that always made her heart beat a little faster. Those new feeling scared and excited her.

She was a Viking, a sheildmaiden. She had never thought about love, marriage and babies. She had always wanted to be a warrior, to fight for her people. She had needed to be the best at everything and then Hiccup had kidnapped her and had let her see what means to be really free. It baffled her thinking that all that happened only weeks ago. She had changed and she hoped it was for the best.

“Thank you for helping me, Astrid.” Hiccup said when they finally were ready to go to the Great Hall for dinner. “You could have gone with the others, I would have understood.”

She punched him hard on his left arm.

“OW!” He clutched his arm. “What was that for?” He tried to soothe the pain massaging it.

“Weeny.” She said to him before smiling. “That was for not listening to me.” She grabbed his fur vest and brought him nearer to her so she could kiss his cheek. “This is for everything else.” She turned around before he could see the blush that adorned her cheeks.

Since after that kiss when he had woken up after the battle with the Red Death, they had an understanding of sort. He was hers and she was his in a way that she couldn't still understand.

“Still n-need to get used to... to all of this.” He stuttered a little while pointing to the space between them. She thought that he was cute when he did that after every touch or little kiss she gave him.

“You will, Hiccup.” She whispered low enough that he couldn't hear her. “Come on, we need to go eat, or else we'll go without food until tomorrow.”

When they got in front of the Great Hall she took a big breath and backed of a little. Even after the very public kiss both of them weren't ready to admit about the understanding. People would gossip and marriage proposal would have to be made, it was the way things were done on Berk, and they weren't ready for that.

She let him go first then followed him. Hiccup kept her a place near him at the table.

“So, who will clean the Arena tomorrow?”


End file.
